


Alter Surface

by Atticus_Rowan



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:42:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28820163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atticus_Rowan/pseuds/Atticus_Rowan
Summary: Throughout the War, monsters had the clear upper-hand. When the monsters won, they sealed the humans in the Underground, hopefully to never see them again. But, that was decades ago. Now, Asriel wishes to free the humans, and have both monsters and human-kind live in harmony. However, the Queen wishes for him to be stopped, using whatever means necessary. Will Asriel make it to the Barrier, or will he die trying?
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Asgore Dreemurr/Toriel
Kudos: 1





	Alter Surface

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Long ago, Monsters and Humans fought for control of the Surface. While the humans did their best, it was clear that the Monsters had the upper hand. When the monsters won, they sealed the humans underground, using seven monster souls. However, this was decades ago. When Asriel suddenly gained the power to cross through the barrier, he decided that he wanted to set humans free. However, when the queen decides to stop him using any means necessary, will he be able to make it to the Barrier, or will he die trying?

Gaster : ✌︎❒︎♏︎ ⍓︎□︎◆︎ ❒︎♏︎♋︎♎︎⍓︎✍︎ (A︎r︎e︎ y︎o︎u︎ r︎e︎a︎d︎y︎?︎)

Ink : I don’t know… Are you sure we should go through with this?

Gaster : 🏱︎□︎⬧︎♓︎⧫︎♓︎❖︎♏︎📬︎ ✋︎❼︎❖︎♏︎ ⬧︎♏︎♏︎■︎ ⧫︎♒︎♏︎ □︎⧫︎♒︎♏︎❒︎⬧︎📪︎ ♋︎■︎♎︎ ♓︎⧫︎ ♓︎⬧︎ ⧫︎♓︎❍︎♏︎ ♐︎□︎❒︎ ❍︎⍓︎ □︎⬥︎■︎📬︎ (P︎o︎s︎i︎t︎i︎v︎e︎.︎ I︎’︎v︎e︎ s︎e︎e︎n︎ t︎h︎e︎ o︎t︎h︎e︎r︎s︎,︎ a︎n︎d︎ i︎t︎ i︎s︎ t︎i︎m︎e︎ f︎o︎r︎ m︎y︎ o︎w︎n︎.︎)

Ink: Alright, Dr. Gaster . When you have finished the idea, let me know, and I’ll make it real for you.

Gaster : ☟︎♏︎❒︎♏︎📪︎ ⍓︎□︎◆︎ ⬥︎♓︎●︎●︎ ♐︎♓︎■︎♎︎ ♏︎♋︎♍︎♒︎ □︎♐︎ ⧫︎♒︎♏︎ ♍︎❒︎♏︎♋︎⧫︎♓︎□︎■︎⬧︎ ✋︎ ♒︎♋︎❖︎♏︎ ⧫︎♒︎□︎◆︎♑︎♒︎⧫︎ □︎♐︎📬︎ 💣︎♋︎🙵♏︎ ⬧︎◆︎❒︎♏︎ ⧫︎□︎ ♑︎♓︎❖︎♏︎ ⧫︎♒︎♏︎❍︎ ♏︎⌧︎⧫︎❒︎♋︎ ♍︎♋︎❒︎♏︎📬︎ ❄︎♒︎♏︎⍓︎ ⬥︎♓︎●︎●︎ ♑︎♏︎⧫︎ ⧫︎□︎ ♍︎♒︎□︎□︎⬧︎♏︎ ⧫︎♒︎♏︎♓︎❒︎ □︎⬥︎■︎ ♋︎♍︎⧫︎♓︎□︎■︎⬧︎🖴︎ ⬥︎♏︎ ♋︎❒︎♏︎ ❍︎♏︎❒︎♏︎●︎⍓︎ ⬧︎♏︎⧫︎⧫︎♓︎■︎♑︎ ⧫︎♒︎♏︎ ♍︎♓︎❒︎♍︎◆︎❍︎⬧︎⧫︎♋︎■︎♍︎♏︎⬧︎📬︎ ✋︎⧫︎❼︎⬧︎ ◆︎◻︎ ⧫︎□︎ ⧫︎♒︎♏︎❍︎ ⧫︎□︎ ♎︎♏︎♍︎♓︎♎︎♏︎ ♒︎□︎⬥︎ ⧫︎♒︎♏︎⍓︎ ♑︎□︎ ⧫︎♒︎❒︎□︎◆︎♑︎♒︎ ⧫︎♒︎♓︎⬧︎ ◻︎❒︎□︎♍︎♏︎⬧︎⬧︎📬︎ ( H︎e︎r︎e︎,︎ y︎o︎u︎ w︎i︎l︎l︎ f︎i︎n︎d︎ e︎a︎c︎h︎ o︎f︎ t︎h︎e︎ c︎r︎e︎a︎t︎i︎o︎n︎s︎ I︎ h︎a︎v︎e︎ t︎h︎o︎u︎g︎h︎t︎ o︎f︎.︎ M︎a︎ke︎ s︎u︎r︎e︎ t︎o︎ g︎i︎v︎e︎ t︎h︎e︎m︎ e︎x︎t︎r︎a︎ c︎a︎r︎e︎.︎ T︎h︎e︎y︎ w︎i︎l︎l︎ g︎e︎t︎ t︎o︎ c︎h︎o︎o︎s︎e︎ t︎h︎e︎i︎r︎ o︎w︎n︎ a︎c︎t︎i︎o︎n︎s︎;︎ w︎e︎ a︎r︎e︎ m︎e︎r︎e︎l︎y︎ s︎e︎t︎t︎i︎n︎g︎ t︎h︎e︎ c︎i︎r︎c︎u︎m︎s︎t︎a︎n︎c︎e︎s︎.︎ I︎t︎’︎s︎ u︎p︎ t︎o︎ t︎h︎e︎m︎ t︎o︎ d︎e︎c︎i︎d︎e︎ h︎o︎w︎ t︎h︎e︎y︎ g︎o︎ t︎h︎r︎o︎u︎g︎h︎ t︎h︎i︎s︎ p︎r︎o︎c︎e︎s︎s︎.︎)

Ink: It is gonna be so much fun! Alright, where to begin?

Asriel suddenly woke up, completely drenched in sweat.

Asriel: It’s okay. It’s just a dream….

Asriel got out of bed and walked out of his room to grab a glass of water. When he walked in, he saw his father, Asgore, already with a glass of water in his hand, outstretched towards Asriel. 

“Tough night again, son?” Asgore said to his son, who looked like he had just seen a ghost.

“Hey, Father. Yeah, I keep having the same dream constantly.” Asriel shifted uncomfortably, remembering the two figures standing in the yellow light, surrounded by what looked to be hundreds upon hundreds of pages.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“Not really. I don’t even understand what it is, so I don’t know that talking will make things easier for me.” Asriel had an idea of what had happened, but he didn’t quite understand; plus, he didn’t want to worry his father.

His father replied, “Well, I’ve been known to be a good listener, so tell me what’s bothering you.”

Asriel sighed. His father was remarkable when it came to getting people to talk to him about their issues. “I keep having this dream where there are these two people; one looks almost like Sans, except his outfit is completely different, as well as his eyes kept changing shapes and colors everytime he blinked. The other one… I don’t know, but he seems awfully familiar to me, yet I don’t know him. The other monster would speak, but it almost sounded like he was speaking gibberish (1). They were talking about some sort of creation the other monster had made, and the Sans look-alike would make it happen. I know, it’s crazy, and makes no sense.”

Asgore suddenly walked over to Asriel, and put his hand gently onto Asriel’s shoulder, and squeezed it affectionately. 

“Son, I’m sorry you’ve been struggling. Maybe tomorrow, you can go out with Sans and your other friends and try to focus your attention on something else.”

Asriel was overjoyed by his father saying that. It had been a few weeks since he was able to hang out with his friends. “Thanks, Father. Think Mother would be okay with that, though?”

Asgore had a grin on his face, no doubt planning the conversation with his wife. “I’ll speak with her in the morning,” Asgore winked towards Asriel, “but I am the king after all.”

“Thank you, Fath---Dad.”

Asriel headed toward the backyard door, and looked toward the stars.His father knew that his son struggled with his sleep, and always did his best to make sure his son was okay. While they sparkled, Asriel thought to himself, “This view is just fantastic.(2)”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first "Official" fan-fic I've posted. I have it set up so there are 20 chapters, and I'm super excited to share my story!
> 
> Footnotes:
> 
> (1) the gibberish that Gaster is speaking is Wingdings, something he’s widely known for.  
> (2) Throughout the Waterfall section, we learn that many monsters wish to see the stars, so this is a little homage to that.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first "official" fan-fic. I've tried putting a lot of thought and effort into it, so let me know what you think!
> 
> Footnotes: (1): The gibberish is Wing Dings; something that Gaster is widely known for. (2): Throughout the Waterfall section, you can see artificial stars. It is something many monsters wished for; that they were able to see the real stars.


End file.
